


Distance Weapons

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (speedrun), Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Sandy hates cuddling because it puts him to sleep in seconds (meaning that he end up being unable to do his job).Pitch uses this fact to his advantage (in any way you want annon! He could use it to put Sandy to sleep so he can spread more nightmares or for more…personal reasons. Or both!)"Pitch and Sandy fight for days until they can’t summon up any more sand. Not knowing when to stop, Pitch tries to wrestle Sandy, and the results are surprising.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 20
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Distance Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/5/2014.

Pitch preferred distance weapons. Arrows, spears, the incredibly impractical scythe twice his already considerable height–they all allowed for easier escapes when things started to go south, an undeniably regular circumstance for him.  
  
Sometimes, however, it just didn’t work out with distance weapons, or any weapons at all, for that matter.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he had been fighting Sandy, and he wasn’t about to ask the little man, but he was fairly sure they had crossed the ocean at least twice in order to stay in the night. Now, they were likely to get caught by the dawn, grounded as they were in a forest in North-Central Asia. This was where Sandy’s dream-cloud had finally dissolved, only moments after Pitch had discovered that he could not summon up so much as a dart of darkness.  
  
Their fights had never reached this point before, and Pitch wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have given up when it had become clear they were both evenly matched this evening (or rather a few evenings ago). Sandy of course _couldn’t_ , what with being a defender of the innocent and all, but Pitch could have easily gotten away laughing after a few hours. Again, the advantage of distance weapons.  
  
But it had been so much _fun_ , really, fighting with Sandy while they were evenly matched. The others, there wasn’t a lot of range in what they could do. Drawn-out fights were boring. But with Sandy, ah, he could have kept fighting forever–well, if they both hadn’t run out of sand. The spirit was willing, but–ah, yes, the spirit _was_ willing, wasn’t he?  
  
Pitch pushed himself off the ground, warily facing Sandy, who moved around him in an arc. He clenched his fists as if wishing for his whips, and the reason why was obvious enough to Pitch. Pitch had the advantage of height and reach, now. He couldn’t bank on physical strength, though, and decided to invest instead in the element of surprise. He lunged at Sandy, pinning his arms to his sides and wrestling him to the ground.  
  
To his astonishment, this didn’t seem to be that bad of an idea, as Sandy didn’t struggle nearly as much as Pitch had expected. When he turned his head to see Sandy’s expression, however, he was greeted by a huge yawn. Pitch tensed and held on tighter. Was Sandy mocking him and preparing to throw him halfway across the forest?  
  
It didn’t seem so. In his arms, Sandy even seemed to be _relaxing_ , though with a frown on his face. He squirmed a little in Pitch’s arms, and he must have been trying to escape, but he _seemed_ to be trying to make himself more comfortable against Pitch’s bony frame. His eyelids drooped heavily.  
  
“I’m not… _cuddling_ you, you know,” Pitch said, though what he was doing was difficult to say. He wasn’t wrestling with Sandy, or really doing anything that could justify this sort of physical contact between enemies. He was just lying on a soft mat of pine needles with his nemesis quickly falling asleep against his chest.  
  
His nemesis, who was very solid and warm, and who smelled like vanilla. Pitch scowled. Of course he smelled like vanilla. He looked at him thoughtfully. He had never seen Sandy so peaceful before. The golden thread of dreamsand that usually showed that he was working didn’t even extend from the top of his head.  
  
Well, if Sandy wasn’t spreading dreams, that had to be good for Pitch, right? It was as good a reason as any just to stay here, for now. A more logical reason than the chance to finally run his fingers through his nemesis’ shining hair. But even that…that was creepy, right? And so he was perfectly justified in doing it.  
  


* * *

  
  
Pitch woke to loud laughter, which didn’t seem to disturb Sandy at all, who went on sleeping, curled up against Pitch as if this was a very nice place to be. Pitch wasn’t sure about that, though he had to admit the converse, being curled up against Sandy, certainly was. Even with the noise, this was the best waking up after a battle with Sandy that he’d ever had. Now if he could just get whoever was laughing to go away.  
  
He turned, not letting go of Sandy–because then Sandy would wake up and take him apart, of course–to discover that none other than Jack Frost had woken him up. “What are you doing here?” he asked.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and stifled his laughter. “Well, some of Tooth’s fairies had seen you fighting Sandy, and when we noticed he had stopped sending dreams, we got really worried. But I suppose if there are things Sandy wants to do that he doesn’t want to risk sending out as dreams to kids, that’s totally his business.”  
  
“Jack, what are you talking about? We _were_ fighting, for several nights straight, until neither of us could summon any more sand. We only stopped out of exhaustion.”  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows higher than Pitch thought should really be possible, though he didn’t have much experience in such matters.  
  
“What? Oh–ah–you can’t think that–Sandy and I, I assure you–” Pitch’s declaration, weak in its confusion, and weaker yet for the traitorous blush rising on his cheeks, was utterly destroyed when Sandy sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, wrapping his hand around the edge of Pitch’s robe. “No, but I…I have to hold onto him like this. Otherwise he’ll wake up and then I’m done for.”  
  
“I’m sure you would be,” Jack said mildly. “Well, anyway, since you’re confident about that, I’m not too worried about Sandy. But maybe don’t try…ah…fighting…to exhaustion again anytime soon, unless you want more than just me to come looking for you.”  
  
He flew off and Pitch groaned, settling his chin on top of Sandy’s head. Might as well take advantage of how they fit together while he could.  
  
The problem, of course, was that he had blushed because what Jack had implied had not seemed like a very bad idea at all. “But I won’t think about that,” he said aloud, “lest things start to go south in a very different way than they normally do.”  
  
If one strokes another’s back in the forest and no one is around to see it, did it really happen at all?  
  
“I suppose I’ll have to tell you what Jack thinks happened between us before I retreat,” Pitch said. “Otherwise, you’ll learn it from him and I don’t want you chasing me down after that. I’m sure I’d lose that fight very quickly. And really, it’s a pity. I like it better when we’re evenly matched, even if I don’t know when to stop. Though I think I might be glad this happened. I don’t have many good memories or good nights’ rests.  
  
"I just wish I had discovered in a different way that you’re the only one for me, in all ways. Well, it’s a good thing you’re asleep for this. You’d no doubt use it against me terribly. Now you’ll just wonder why I’ve stopped using distance weapons in favor of trying to tackle you.”  
  
 _No, I won’t,_ Sandy signed, as easily as if he had never run out of dreamsand at all.  
  
Pitch jerked back, startled, to find Sandy with a wide, sly smile, and eyes just barely opened.  
  
“You’re a sneak and I’m a fool,” Pitch said, trying not to panic. “Of course you weren’t asleep and I—you’re not breaking free.”  
  
 _The woods are cold._ Sandy shrugged, and pulled a little more of Pitch’s robe around himself. With the opportunity this offered, he pressed a kiss to the bare skin over Pitch’s sternum.  
  
If the woods were cold, after that, Pitch had no idea.  
  
 _Let me know if you want to retreat to the same place after our next battle._  
  
“Because of course there’ll be one.”  
  
 _We’ll never be part of a peaceful balance,_ Sandy signed, or at least Pitch thought he signed. It was hard to keep track of these things when Sandy had just given him a second kiss within as many minutes.  
  
“But a more balanced balance.” That sounded nonsensical, and Pitch knew it, but he also felt Sandy smile.  
  
It was a stranger sensation than the kisses, and far more lethal than any distance weapon could ever be. Pitch couldn’t wait to use it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #should we retreat to your place or mine#I like it when Pitch is annoyed by how attractive Sandy is#(he's always annoyed because he can't HAVE him#but you can Pitch#you can)
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Oh gosh, the lovely things I find going back through old likes <3\. This is just so cute, and Jack is hilariously “Okay, sure, you go back to ‘fighting’” about everything, and Sandy is a sly little sod and Pitch the trashy nightmare prince we all know and love and just, aww <3.
> 
> (also I love that you write scenes where Pitch monologues away to himself because I love that dramatic so and so and it’s tricky to pull off that in a non-visual format without things looking too silly, but you nail it)
> 
> Tags: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> tejoxys said: oh no there are so many hilarious lines in here and these two are too cute!
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: AHHHH MY HEART!!!!
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: this was super cute. The eyebrow line slayed me.


End file.
